Percy Jackson and the New Order
by Helixisking
Summary: You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Percy never thought that it would happen to him. But after the Giant War he is left broken and alone and decides to turn to a life of crime to try and heal the pain. But what will happen when all those crimes catch up to him? On Hold
1. Prologue

**This is a sneak peek at a potential story. It's going to be a villain Percy in young justice story. The next chapter of A long Way from Home will be coming out by the end of this week.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Young Justice all rights for to there respective owners**.

You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

It was one of Annabeth's favorite quotes but he had always thought the quote was stupid. Always laughed at the thought of a hero becoming a villain, thinking it absurd and that it was too farfetched.

But as he looked out over the burning city, the citizens, every single one of them terrified and trying to get to safety. He couldn't help but think amidst all the chaos and destruction that he had caused...

Maybe there was some truth in that quote after all.

**6 months earlier**

"Wake up and seas the day"

A tan hand hit the top of the alarm clock causing it to seize its noise this was then followed by a groan from beneath a pile of blankets before a head with a mop of black hair slowly lifted it's self up.

As Percy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he tried to remember why he was supposed to be awake at this time.

"Oh shit the hit!"

At this revelation Percy bolted out of bed and towards his closet, throwing open the sliding doors he reached into the mass of hanging coats and shirts and grabbed a black bodysuit with a mask and gloves.

Taking a look out side while he was putting on the suit revealed the pitch black sky at night in Gotham city. Having succeeded in putting on his suit he hurried over to a set of loose floor boards in the middle of the room lifting them up revealed a black case.

He reached down and he lifted the case out of its spot and opened it to reveal a Barret 50. Cal anti material rifle. His hands slowly glided over the cold metal before he finally lifted it out of its case, being carful not to damage anything, he did a quick check over all the mechanisms to make sure it would work properly before placing it back into its case, closing and locking it.

He got up from his position on the ground, picking up the case, and made sure that everything was back in place. Once he was certain that everything was he opened his window and hopped out on to the fire escape. He climbed up to the roof and took one last look back at his apartment, knowing that he wouldn't be returning for quite some time, before turning back around. Pulling his mask up to cover his mouth he couldn't help but grin under it. He reveled in the adrenaline that was beginning to rush through his veins.

Bounding across the rooftops towards his destination, the wind rushing past him felt amazing. A couple more stair cases and he had finally reached his destination. He placed the case on the ground before opening it and taking out the sniper. He set to work setting it up which only took him a few moments to do.

Once this was done he flipped open the lens cap and rested his shoulder on the shoulder guard. Peering through the lens of his sniper he quickly located the target building. It was a expensive looking flat, there were signs that a party was going on inside but he did not care. He quickly located his target. Bruce Wayne quickly appeared in the lens of his sniper.

His finger found it's way to the trigger the movement was fluid and practiced. He steadied his heart rate, it wouldn't due to miss the first shot after all. He took one last breath and squeezed the trigger, a loud bang followed this action and Bruce Wayne crumpled to the floor the guests screamed some called 911 while others started to cry.

Lifting his face up from the lens he couldn't help the grin that had slid onto his face. The hunt was a success.

**I hoped you liked it. this is just a sneak peek at a future story tell me in the comments wether or not you would want to see this become a story or not.**

**Anyway see you guys next time.**


	2. AN

hey guys so I have some updates on the status of these story. So I'm going to be deleting the first chapter and starting over, only keeping the prologue. I'll hopefully get the next chapter out in a month or two because I'm focusing on My RWBY crossover.

Also congrats to whomever commented Ediolen because that was indeed what I was going for and you get a golden star and a cookie from me.


End file.
